Love On Ice
by aLittleOblivion
Summary: Sequel to Fiery White Christmas. A year after finding the world that lived in their connected hearts, Natsu and Gray are growing even more in love everyday. Their one year anniversary is coming up as the white snow blankets Magnolia again. Gray wants to make it a perfect day. When best laid plans are interrupted, Gray may just find what he was looking for after all. MerryChristmas


**Love on Ice**

Disclaimer: The following is a literary work made for entertainment purposes. Neither the author nor the forums in which the following work appear make any profit off of the distribution of this work. Fairy Tail and its characters are the property of its creator Hiro Mashima. Support the original work.

***Warning: this is an M rated story with a graphic relationship between two men. For mature audiences only.***

A/N: First off, yes, I've been watching Yuri on Ice since the first episode, obsessively waiting every time until the next episode aired. I am not ashamed!

I would like to thank SnowDragonSlayer for the cover of this story! Super cute!

Now,

This is a sequel to Fiery White Christmas. If you haven't, go read it! Simple, right? Hope everyone has a great holiday. Remember to take some time for you! Remember how amazing life is and be grateful for whatever comes each and every day, good and bad. Because it means you're still alive to experience it.

The holidays aren't about gifts. They are not about getting anything. They are about reminding you of all that you already have. Enjoy it.

Have a great Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate, haha. Hey, I'm atheistic but I celebrate Christmas *shrugs*. It's not about scripture or some old belief, but about you, your family, your friends. Everything that fills your heart and keeps it beating.

Lots of love,

James

* * *

The single-paned window had long since frosted over with the chill of the black midnight skies in the heart of the falling winter paradise. He could barely see through the ice, but Gray lay utterly contented as he gazed out the frozen window. His cheek nuzzled against silky pink hair. Idly, his fingers slowly stroked over the smooth tanned skin of the fire dragon's shoulder underneath their shared blankets.

And he watched the shadows grace the icy window's frozen surface. Outside, the first real snow was falling. They would find tomorrow blanketed in the white canvas of pure heart and pristine nature. A gentle breeze blew with the laze of a merry old man, happily wandering through the fresh world.

A rolling snore rolled into a low growl beside Gray. The icemake wizard smiled softly, looking down to quivering red lips. He tugged the fiery man closer to him, wrapping his arms together until his fingers wove.

In the far wall of the bedroom was a quiet dancing fire. Every now and then it spit as firewood shifted. It thrummed with life, gayfully dancing to its own heartbeat.

The fireplace, which Natsu had created by carving a small inlet into his wall, was something Gray never quiet understood. The fire dragon certainly didn't need the warmth. Snuggling against him, feeling the heat radiating off his tanned skin was more than enough to keep anyone warm. Of course, Gray didn't need the fire either.

But when winter had first rolled into Magnolia to rest for another season, Natsu had insisted on lighting it. Gray watched the red flames quiver in the alcove. The black smoke trailed up and out a turret Natsu had himself installed. It was all rather lopsided, rock not quite aligned in a titling arch, but - or maybe because of it - Gray couldn't help but find it so endearing.

The fire was something Gray had never thought about in his winter dreams. He'd always loved when the cold rolled around. Sure, he was the only one walking around shirtless as if it were summertime and he was headed to the beach, but he loved being so close to his element. The cold felt good against his skin, comforting like nothing else. And yet, he now lay under a pile of blankets, wrapped in an embrace with a dragon of flame, watching a warming fire fill the room with its life. And he was completely happy.

It may never have occurred to him, but Gray had come to find that fire was something missing in his winters. It belonged with the cold. Closing his eyes, Gray took in a deep breath of smokey pine. Whether it was from the fireplace or Natsu, he couldn't tell. The fire was indeed missing in his life. That was, until the flame found its way into his heart.

!

Rolling his head against his pillow, Gray scraped his tongue along the dry roof of his mouth, before yawning wide. His hand probed the empty place on the king sized bed next to him, feeling the warmth that still radiated from the mattress. Rolling off the bed, Gray pressed his palms into the small of his back, his eyes watering with the sting of early morning. His pecs and shoulders strained, spine groaning.

Scrubbing at his crazed raven bedhead, spikes sticking every which way, Gray shifted down the small hallway of rustic oak paneling in nothing but a tight pair of dark blue boxer briefs, sleek to his form. He passed the bathroom, coiling white steam pouring out as overstuffed cotton from where the stained wooden door met its frame with a kiss. Low musical humming drifted past the door bringing a small tugging smile to Gray's lips. The line lay in his heart, tugging it as well.

"Morning, Gray!"

Gray sidled to the stove where he shook the full kettle. Smiling, Gray lit a long stemmed match and held it to the cast iron spider burner as he turned the gas. Natsu really was a sweetheart. Little things, Gray found, meant all the world. Gray had always started his days with a mug of British Breakfast tea. In the summer, he'd form a stack of quivering ice in the mug, but in the winters - nothing was quite as lovely as a fresh piping cup of tea to start the day.

Ever since the days were starting to grow cold with the first biting winds of the coming winter, Gray had found the kettle always on the stove with a full belly of water. He'd also found a brand new box of matches which Natsu couldn't have had a single use for himself.

Leaning back against the counter, Gray smiled contentedly while the water set to a hissing boil. Life was pretty great. "Morning, Happy. How has your morning been?"

The blue Exceed offered one of his winning smiles, bright white teeth stretching from ear to ear. He'd learned a lot about Gray Fullbuster in the year that his best friend had started dating him. "It's been great! Natsu and I went for a walk around the snow. It's so beeeeeutiful! We went to the river, 'course, there's no fish now..." One of those things was that the icemake mage was nahhhhhhht a morning person. Natsu would always be up before the sun rose, and he figured everyone was like that. But the raven haired boy who never wore anything more - and often less - than a pair of underwear around the house wouldn't be up for hours!

In a way, Happy really liked that. For months after his best friend and Gray had started dating, Happy was more than thrilled for Natsu, but admittedly he had felt left out. For his entire life - especially after Lisanna disappeared - he'd had the fire dragon all to himself. He didn't care much for letting someone else in. But he couldn't hold any ill will for long after seeing how happy the icemake wizard made his Natsu. And the mornings left him time where he could keep his best friend for himself. It was a compromise Happy was content with. Because his friend was in l-l-loooooove!

"I bought you some salmon the other day. Do you want me to sear some up for you?"

Happy's frost tipped tail twitched, his cat ears perking. He stood on his seat at the small dining table, his paws pressed against the table's edge. "Absoluuuuuutely!"

Gray nodded, taking a long sip of his steaming tea. In a bowl he mixed together a concoction of eggs and vegetables which he had cut up the night before, pouring them into a pan. Beside it, he drizzled olive oil and fresh seasonings over a cut of beautiful pink striated salmon meat. Happy licked at his chops, bouncing on his seat as the oil sizzled. This was another thing that he'd learned about the icemake wizard. The guy may be as cold as ice, but he was sooooo sweet! He always thought about Happy. And he was an amazing cook!

Natsu had always burned things - Happy thought food could only either be charred black or bloody raw - but Gray went about the kitchen with a calm purpose. He'd tied an apron over his bare torso so that oil wouldn't spatter on him. Though, it left his trained smooth back and round cotton covered butt still out in the open.

"I smell bacon!"

Gray chuckled, his wrist flicking the pan. Natsu strode out from the bathroom, a knobby white towel wrapped around his waist, another hung over his strong, cut shoulders. Gray turned with a smirk, gazing long and hard at the water which steamed off his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. Natsu grinned fiercely back, his eyes alight with a burning flame of passion. He wrapped his strong arms around Gray, his hot fingers trailing down the vale of the raven's spine until his palms rested on the firm mounds of Gray's butt. He closed his eyes, kissing him deeply. Enjoying that winter world was nothing new to Natsu now, but it never ceased to leave him breathless.

He pulled back, smiling. "Morning," he said huskily.

Gray gulped, feeling his cheeks caught in an inferno. He'd never get used to that. "M-morning." He put his hands back on the countertop behind just to keep him standing on suddenly weak legs.

Humming, the wide grin did not leave Natsu's face as he grabbed a pair of plates and utensils out of his cabinet and set about the table.

"L-l-l-l-oooooove!" Happy grinned cheekily. He was so ecstatic at always seeing his best friend's beautiful smile. Natsu was always a happy kind of guy, but Gray had brought something out in him - made him so sure of the the ground he stood on - that the air around him actually warmed. It was his heart, the blue Exceed thought. His friend's heart was overflowing.

"I was thinking we could move to my place for a while," Gray said as he filled the plates on the table with a mosaic of rich colors and even more beautiful scents and tastes. He divied up the bacon between the three, sliding Happy's salmon steak onto a plate in front of the Exceed's wide, drooling eyes. "It's going to get harder and harder to get back and forth from the town to here. And I'd like to go to the guild at least a couple times."

Natsu tore into his food with a fervor. "Too hard to go through the snow in the forest?" Eggs spit past the fire dragon's lips. "Happy and I do it every year."

"Yeah," Gray shrugged. "But I like Magnolia this time of year. The streets are all lit, everyone's so happy. Besides, I need to get some more of my clothes."

"Gray, you don't wear any clothes." Natsu swallowed hard, smacking his lips. "This is delicious by the way."

"Good."

"Well, Happy?" Natsu shifted his focus to his blue best friend for the first time since he came out of the shower. "Do you want to?"

"Sure. Where would I-"

"I set up a room for you last time I was home."

Happy gulped his seared salmon down, humming at the sweet and sultry spices Gray masterfully graced the tender fish with. The stripper reallllly was a sweet guy. "If it means I can have more fish..."

Laughing, Gray chomped down on a heaping forkful of eggs. "I'll pick some up and make sure my freezer is packed."

"Then, greeaaat!" Happy beamed.

"Well," Natsu smiled, "I guess that's settled."

White wings fanned at Happy's back. He hovered off over an empty plate. And he darted through the air, waving back with a paw. "I'll go pack!"

"You spoil him." Natsu lightly laid his hand over Gray's on the table. He rubbed his finger in the valley between two of Gray's knuckles. "You spoil me too."

Framing Natsu's strong, cut jaw with a feathering touch, Gray drew their lips together. They leaned over the table, forgetting the world around until all that was left was the pulsing beat of fire and ice. Cupping Gray's face as he pulled back, waving pearlescent flames danced in sage eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Gray smiled warmly. There was another reason, Gray thought as he looked deep into those sage plains. Their one year anniversary was coming up. Christmas was around the corner. And Gray wanted to make it a perfect day and night at his place. He'd thought about it for a couple weeks, and while they spent the vast majority of their time at Natsu's it was important to Gray that he set everything in his home. He wanted to welcome Natsu there as much as he was already welcome in his heart.

!

Dropping off their bags in Gray's apartment, the trio headed for Fairy Tail. The streets had been plowed, leaving heaping bluffs of fresh powdery snow framing the city. Street vendors laughed, inviting food sizzling on their grills. The smell washed over the passer-bys as a welcoming hug from a friend. Kids, bundled from head to toe, stuffed in jackets until they could barely move their arms, waited by their parents' feet next to the merry vendors. They tried their best to stay still, their wide eyes locked on the mouth watering food. If they moved, surely they would have fallen, rolling away as a ball in their overstuffed clothes.

Gray wove his fingers in between Natsu's, offering him a loving smile under soul-filled azure eyes. They weren't the only couple out for a winter date in the city. Men and women, women and women, men and men, walked hand in hand. From teenage kids, nervously glancing at each other, their hands shaking, to withered old couples helping each other slowly across the snowy wonderland, the city was filled with love.

The streets were lined with striking weaves of green garland, wrapping from streetpost to streetpost. Red and gold ornaments hung from trees. Swooping gold rings graced storefronts, chaining in links between alleyways. Yes, Gray took in a breath of the cold, winter air. His breath plumed white past his smiling reddened lips. He definitely loved winter.

The guildhall was as boisterous as it ever was.

Mirajane had done a beautiful job decorating the main hall. Each member of the family contributed in some way to the beautiful emalgum of Fairy Tail hearts.

Metal spires stood on either side of the tall, hearty fur tree in the corner of the oaken hall. Ornaments hung from them as filigree. Freed had set misletoes dancing around the air overhead with one of his dark ecritures while lightning graced the dark with sparkling showers.

In the center of the hall, high overhead, a single globe floated in wonder. That had been Gray's and Juvia's contribution. Snowflakes rained within the globe in a world all their own. They didn't want to spoil the surprise, but come Christmas, the snow would glisten down upon the guildhall. It would disappear before it reached the ground, but it would fill the air with white peace.

The fire mages, including Natsu, had rigged a dozen self-maintaining fires around the hall, keeping Fairy Tail wrapped in warmth through the storms outside. Lines of soft poetry were gilded through the smokey air with Levi's crew's finesse. In the corner, a harp was slowly adding to the subtle moving tones from Lucy's partner.

There were a thousand intricacies in the decorations. Flashes of armor shining with starlit skies stood elegantly. Beautiful paintings capturing the year in the life of each Fairy Tail member lined the walls.

Gray stared at one which he loved the most every time he came into the guild hall. In a simple wooden frame there he was, locked eternally with Natsu's fiery lips. He loved the subtle gold that had highlighted Natsu's burning look.

"There you are!"

Gray blinked as he sat down on the bar stool next to his fiery man. "Lyon?" His white-haired childhood friend grinned as he made his way across the long spanning bar. He sat down next to his fellow icemake mage. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to finally take my Juvia from the likes of you!"

Gray cocked a brow. "Eh?"

"You simply cannot steal her heart." Lyon pressed his open hand to his chest. "I am the one who will be hers. Try as you might to take her, as much as you love her! She will never be yours!"

Natsu hung his chin over Gray's naked shoulder, rubbing his cheek against his icy boyfriend's. "Are you cheating on me?" Gray chuckled.

"It is so obvious! You've been trying for years to capture the fine Juvia's heart, but you have not! The reason is quite clear!"

"Is it now?" Gray asked, fishing his arm around Natsu's waist.

Lyon puffed out his chest. He balled his fists into his hips. "You could never match my charm. My presence."

"He's right," Natsu murmured softly in Gray's ear. "I'm leaving you for him."

Gray grabbed Natsu's face in a palm, forcing him back off his shoulder. "Idiot." Gray rolled his eyes at his fiery dragon. But he turned back to Lyon with a smirk. "You go for it, Lyon. I'm not going to get in your way."

"What is this? Some kind of trick? Make me lower my guard. I know how much you want her."

"Really don't," the raven deadpanned.

"Not going to fool me, Gray."

"He's really thick," Natsu muttered.

"Look who's talking," Gray stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend cheekily.

"You forget who you are dealing with!" Lyon grinned triumphantly. "I'll take her from you."

"Okay," Natsu said loud enough for the white-haired icemake mage to hear. He wrapped his arms possessively around Gray's stomach. "As much as I love hearing someone arguing over a woman with my boyfriend -"

"So, I'm going to show Juvia," Lyon proclaimed, not hearing a single word Natsu had said.

The fire dragon frowned, pulling Gray tighter against him. "Lyon, Gray is mine!" Natsu said, a growl creeping into his throat. He was not one to be ignored.

Lyon smirked, looking to Gray. "I challenge you at the Magnolia Christmas Skate. I challenge you for Juvia's hand."

Natsu scowled. Gray stifled a laugh in his chest. His lips pursed. But he shook his head slowly. "I'm not going to be skating this year, Lyon."

"Don't try to trick me!" Lyon jabbed his pointer finger at Gray accusingly. "I know they call you the King on Ice here. You win at that competition every year. Every year, except last year, I heard."

Smirking, Gray ran his fingers along Natsu's strong corded arm. "I was busy with something else."

"I'll see you there!" Lyon laughed, his chest booming before he abruptly about faced and swaggered out of the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"There's something wrong with him," Natsu frowned watching the extremely pale skinned mage leave.

Gray laughed. "He takes some getting used to. When he gets caught up on something, he doesn't pay attention to anything else."

"Mmm." The dragon mumbled deep in his throat. But then he tucked his chin over Gray's shoulder again. "I forgot about the ice skating event. Are you going to enter this year?"

"Nah," Gray shook his head. He had other, much more important plans that day.

"Ahh," Natsu pulled back. "I'd like to see you. You're always the best - everyone in Magnolia comes out to see you skate. It's...absolutely breathtaking."

Turning around, Gray took Natsu's hand. He puzzled over the starry look in his dragon's sage eyes.

"Are you signing up?" Mira popped up out of nowhere, cleaning a glass between her hands with a bar rag. "We really missed you last year, Gray. Wasn't the same event without the King on Ice."

"Mmm, Natsu?" Gray's heart pounded, full with the thought of his plans for their anniversary. He'd wanted that. "How about a double's skate?"

"I don't skate. If I fall, I end up heating up the ice."

"Oh," Gray sighed, the thought slipping away with a disappointing twang to his chest. Honestly, why hadn't he thought of that when he had planned the day for the last two weeks? He'd never seen Natsu skate.

"He's going to skate." Natsu smiled toothily at Mira. "Sign him up."

"But-" Gray tried to interject.

"I want to see you skate." Natsu nuzzled against his cheek. "I want to watch in the stands and see my beautiful boyfriend showing everyone why he's called the King on Ice."

But, Gray thought, his shoulders slumping. He'd planned a whole day that day. And he didn't want to spend one minute of it away from Natsu. He looked into Natsu's burning emerald eyes. He definitely did not want to spend the day alone.

That's how it was when he skated. That's how it always was. It was him, alone on the ice. Every year, Fairy Tail and the city of people would watch him glide along the ice. But he was always separate. No one was standing there with him. It was definitely not the skate Gray had been dreaming of.

"Gray?"

The icemake mage shook his head, leaning back into his fiery dragon's arms. They sat at the bar like that as the night descended. With it, the raucous laughter of Fairy Tail plunged into the depths. It wasn't the first time Gray had the thought, but he wondered if everyone there were lifelong alcoholics.

Cana was ever the queen of the night. She stood atop a mountain of teetering barrels, her fists triumphant at her narrow waist as she looked down upon her subjects. In a stupor, they teetered, bumping into each other and passing out into a coma flat on the ground. Gray sat calmly in his man's arms as two Fairy Tail brawls broke out. It was funny, but he hadn't felt like joining in. He nestled against the nape of Natsu's neck. This was where he belonged. Among his entire family. Swallowed in the insanity. But safe within strong arms.

Gray never realized how much he had wanted - needed - someone to hold on to him. Nearly all his life he had wandered alone. Every time he got too close to someone they would slip through his fingers and disappear from his life until all that remained was the spur in his heart. He thought he was fine until the damn flame brain messed him up. Gray sighed contentedly, rubbing Natsu's hand. He needed this man. Everything else just simply paled in comparison to the fire coursing through his veins with each beat of his heart.

Across the hall, the queen was being disturbed by her most devoted of subjects. "There's my baby doll, precious, sweet pumpkin, wanna just pinch your cheeks you are so adorable, beautiful angel of the-" a crack of an empty mead barrel split the empty air. And Gray cringed duelly when Gildarts face planted in the waiting bar stools.

But he got up, completely unfazed. Not even glancing at the decimated bar, a full grown man sized hole punched in its supports, Gildarts smiled easily, patting down his strewn hair. "There you are, Natsu! I've been looking for you. I need your help on a job."

Gray rolled his eyes back to look up at his green eyed dragon. Natsu let out a breath. "I don't want a job right now."

"Huh?" Picking up a barstool as if it weighed a feather, Gildarts righted it and swung his legs over the seat. "Did I just hear that right? The hot headed salamander who has been bugging me forever to go on a quest - ever since he was a bratty pipsqueak - just turned me down without even a thought?"

"That's right," Natsu said lowly, resting against his icy lover's back. "I don't want to go out of town right now."

Rolling his tongue over his bottom lip, Gildarts slid his gaze to the raven haired man who'd forsaken his shirt. And then his knowing eyes came back to the dragon. "It'd just be for two weeks. We'd be back before Christmas."

"Two weeks turns into two years with you." His jaw splitting in a wide yawn, Natsu rested his chin on Gray's defined trap. "I'm good."

"I need a fire user."

"Ask Macao."

Gildarts stared flatly at the dragon slayer. "He's out of town."

"Ask Romeo."

"Not strong enough."

"Ask-"

"It needs to be you, Natsu. I'll meet you at the train station tomorrow," Gildarts swung his leg over the stool's seat. He smiled wide.

"But-"

"I'll see you then," Gildarts flicked his fingers over his shoulder as he made for the nearest wall. The wood imploded in a violent dust cloud as he passed into the night.

The green eyed dragon growled. "Mannn."

Gray sighed. So much for his perfect, planned holiday. It wasn't like Natsu was going to refuse Gildarts. The man was the closest thing Natsu had to a father around Fairy Tail.

"I wanted to stay here with you." He pouted, blowing hot air out of his nose.

"Mmm. Come on," Gray stood up, his shoulders carrying the weight of his disappointment. How quick did his well-laid dreams get crumbled? "Let's go sleep. You are going to be leaving early."

"I'm sorry about this," Natsu mumbled as the door to Gray's apartment closed behind him.

"Nothing to do about it."

The fire dragon slid his arms around Gray's waist, pressing his entire frame to fit as one against the icemake mage's back. "I wanted our anniversary to be perfect," he graced his burning lips on bare skin at the base of his man's pale neck.

Closing his eyes, the feeling of those flames caressing, overwhelming all he was, Gray smiled. He ran his fingers back through Natsu's silken pink hair. The locks broke past his fingers as smooth water. "You remembered."

"Idiot," Natsu laughed, "like I could forget when we got together. I wanted to make you feel everything I felt that day, reading your poem. I wanted you helpless against how much love I have in my heart. I wanted the entire world to burn away until all there was, was you and me. So you'd look at me." His lips teased his man's neck, roaming as it punctuated his words. "You'd look at me and nothing else."

Gulping, Gray slowly turned. The blue lightning striking over dangerous blue seas were only matched by the sultry green flames alight in the darkness. Their lips crashed together, strong hands skating over waiting skin. He needed to be held. Gray's eyes slid closed, surrendering everything he was to the dragon devouring him. He needed to feel that burning touch on his skin.

Together, they made it to Gray's bed, and together, wrapped deep in the love between them, they fell onto the sheets. Gray arched back, his spine trembling. Hot lips caressed his exposed neck. Tasting. Marking. Devouring. Shuddering, Gray hissed in a breath through clamped teeth. His fingers wove through Natsu's hair as the dragon made his way - arduously - down Gray's pale svelte body.

Natsu's tongue wove out between his fangs, tasting the salty lick of his lover's chest. He savored the wintry taste, the smooth pecs he knew so well now, overwhelming him. His eyes burned in the darkness. As his fingers moved, they grazed over cold smooth skin. They teased down Gray's back, pressing into his hips as they lifted into his touch. The dragon smiled.

Unable to stop the moan from escaping his lips, Gray let himself be taken. His body quaked as the fire glazed over his skin. Every place Natsu touched, his system sparked with exploding fireworks. And as Natsu's touch moved below his stomach, pressing down into the flat muscle, Gray squeezed his eyes closed, biting his lip.

Under him, Gray's body responded to every move Natsu made. His chest was thundering, mouth going dry as he stared at the beautiful body, so perfect, under the moonlight. Licking his lips, he leaned in, taking Gray's neck again. The shiver that ran down Gray's skin was a thunderclap through Natsu. He growled, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. His palms pressed into Gray's lower belly, feeling the long lean muscle respond to his embrace.

Gray rose his hips into the burning touch, pressing his shoulders into the bed. Though his lips parted, only silent exclamation came. Slipping his hands inside Natsu's open vest, Gray explored his man. He kneaded powerful muscle. He caressed hot, tan skin. Pulling Natsu with him, he shifted their positions until he could fully enjoy Natsu's body. He stradled Natsu underneath him, looking down at the burning green inferno lit by starlight. Diving down he took those burning lips.

He gave everything he was to Natsu. His heart. His body. Hell, Gray bit his lip, looking down to Natsu's burning hand wrapping around him, he knew his mind was lost. He'd given it all. His spine arched as Natsu pulled him.

He was tender. He was gentle. But he ravaged. Fire split, unencumbered by the winter world outside. It was pure heat, pure energy, pure need, pure desire.

Pure love.

As their bodies rocked together, sweat glistening to shine hardened bodies as marble under the moon's grace, they ceased to be individuals. They were one. As Gray arched, taking, Natsu plunged, giving. As the raven whimpered, overwhelmed, the dragon growled. Savoring Gray's taste, the fire dragon curled his fingers in the virgin white bed sheets beside Gray's beautiful face. He bent in half, joining his mate. Their tongues wrapped. And as they both shuddered, they shared it all in an eternal embrace.

* * *

Yawning wide, Gray swiped at the burning tears running his tired eyes. He dug at the corners, holding a hot cup of tea in his palm reverently.

"You didn't have to get up with me," Natsu said as he fished his heel into his boot.

"Mmm," Gray yawned again, his body's lean frame stretching. But he stepped closer, grabbing Natsu with his free hand. And he closed his eyes, meeting his fiery lips. "I had to see you off." The raven smiled lightly.

Heart tripping in his overfilled chest, Natsu just smiled back. He skated his rough thumb pad over Gray's cheek. "I'll be back before Christmas. I'm going to see you skate."

As the door shut, Gray couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. He took a long sip of his tea, but ended up leaving it forsaken on the counter top. He stumbled back into the bedroom where he face planted in the white blankets. Curling up in them, Gray took a long draught of the fiery scent clinging to his sheets. And as his eyes closed, he dreamed of a dragon more powerful than any before, flying high. So high, the sun bathed it's red scales in reverence to its mythical presence. It shined as it roared, releasing a jet of ruby flame form it's maw. Gray snored into his pillow.

The afternoon came and Gray stretched lazily across his bed. He could still feel the warmth, though he looked at the emptiness for a while. And he pawed at the sheets, smoothing them out. When had he become so helpless? When had he become so dependent, that just waking up and knowing Natsu would not be by his side that day left him with a hollowed heart. He didn't feel like getting up from his bed.

But, when noon came and his stomach grumbled, Gray finally pushed off from the sheets. He was, Gray affirmed to himself, still his own man. And Natsu would be back. He wouldn't sit there pining after him as a lost puppy.

To that end, he threw on his long white coat, collar tipped to his chin. And he opened the door to the winter world waiting for him outside. Things didn't go as he planned, but that didn't mean it would ruin his favorite time of year. He breathed in the fresh stinging air, smiling happily to himself. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he wandered the streets. As the fresh snow crunched under his boots, his mind wandered across the pristine white world.

* * *

Groaning miserably, Natsu rubbed his cheek against the rough worn leather of the passenger train's booth seat. He stretched his arms out, willing it to turn into Gray. The train lurched. Natsu's cheeks puffed out, bile rising into his throat.

Gildarts watched the pink haired fire dragon slayer with amusement dancing on his lips. He sat back in his seat, his arms folded over his chest, legs crossed at the knee. "You've changed."

Jamming his fingers to his pursed lips, Natsu's miserable eyes swiveled to the old man. How he wished he could just throw himself off that rickety death machine. He'd hug the ground, kiss it for all he was worth. But that would mean not getting back to Magnolia. It was already Christmas day and they were still three hours out by train.

Gildarts stared back past the green rising in Natsu's puffed cheeks. "You haven't been that destructive, ready to start a fight at a given notice, brat that I used to know. How many times did you challenge me when you a kid? You've grown." The crash mage smiled easily.

Natsu wished he could die.

"It's Gray, isn't it - the reason?"

Moaning, the green fire dragon dropped sideways on the bar seat. He groaned.

"Love soothes the savage beast after all. There's a lot more to life than being powerful. I like the man you've become, Natsu. You've grown up well."

The fire dragon groaned, pressing himself into the racketing seat.

When finally the train stopped, Natsu teetered down the steps, a drunkard learning to walk. If it weren't for Gildarts' quick reflexes, the pink-haired fire mage would have face planted straight off the train. He leaned his body a sack of dead weight against the old crash mage.

Gildarts scratched his head, holding the useless lunk. "Maybe you should go and rest. I can bring you back to your place. That day-long train ride was a little much."

"Mm-" Natsu's green cheeks puffed out. He jammed his lips to his fist. "-lrrrdy. Stmssss." He swallowed hard willing the tides in his head, churning and ripping with whitewater waves in his stomach to calm. "Ray. Told him. Skate."

"Yeah," Gildarts mumbled quietly, jerkily swinging Natsu's weight on his false leg. "Just what every guy wants, his partner showing up and puking on him."

And so the two hobbled their way across Magnolia. Natsu groaned queesily with each step. Every swing of Gildarts' leg was a tidal wave pitching his helpless dingy upon the seas.

"Natsu!" Happy jumped into the air, fanning his white wings. Just as brilliant were his shining white teeth set in an enormous smile.

Natsu grumbled.

"I'll leave the lump with you, Happy. You seen my daughter?"

"Uhm, Cana was over at the hard cider stand a couple minutes ago."

"Thanks." And without any pomp, Gildarts shrugged off the dead weight, leaving the fire dragon to crumble in a pile on the snow-cleared ground.

Prodding at his lifeless friend with a paw, Happy laughed. "Natsu?" His friend groaned, clutching his stomach, pressing his cheek into the nearly frozen concrete sidewalk. "Hold on," Happy popped into the air again. "I'll be right back."

He wobbled through the cold winter air, clutching burning hot sticks of a Frankenstein monster of meat in his tiny paws. He didn't know what the heck they were, but they smelled deeeeeeeeeeeeeelice. And sure as he knew his best friend, the pink haired fire dragon's nose twitched when the Exceed neared. He pushed himself up from the cold ground, wordlessly accepting the twisting seared meat from the flying blue cat.

Sitting crossed-legged on the concrete, Natsu tore into his food. With each bite disappearing past his white fangs, the green receded down his face. He gulped down a large chunk. "I miss Gray?" Staring blankly at the ice rink, Natsu's jaw rolled of the juicy meat, grease drooling down his chin.

"Gray hasn't skated yet." The Exceed said flatly, staring at the rink, not daring to look at his friend

Sighing, Natsu leaned back on his hand behind. "Good."

"Merry Christmas, Natsu."

Despite the deluge in his gut, Natsu smiled a little. "Merry Christmas, buddy." Reaching into his pack which Gildarts had kindly carried with him, Natsu pulled out a small cloth-wrapped package. Tiny white fish were detailed swimming along the dark ocean of cloth.

Happy grinned, already smelling what lay inside. Tearing at the knot with his teeth, he plunged his paw in to pull out a small blue fish shaped hard candy. He stared with wide saucer eyes at the fine detail in the engravings of scales, fins, and gills along the candy fish's body. "It smells like fish." Happy looked up at his pink haired friend hopefully. The white tip of his tail twitched. "You found-"

"Candy fishes that actually taste like fish." Now Natsu couldn't help but grin at his tiny buddy. "I don't know, you tell me."

Taking the cue, the cat popped the hard candy into his mouth, his large eyes watering. He clutched the small bag to his chest. "Tuna!"

Natsu chuckled. "Each color is a different fish." And he was thrown back into the ground, Happy hugging him as hard as he could with his thin cat arms outstretched. Rubbing his palm between Happy's ears, Natsu sat up, holding his buddy in his lap.

"And now we have the beginning of Fairy Tail on Ice!" A classic voice rang from speakers around the sidewalks circumscribing the shining lake of ice. "We've seen our wonderful non-magic users out there. Now it's time to see what our Fairy Tail friends have in store for us! As a reminder, we please ask that all participants refrain from using magic.

"We'd like to go this year without having to rebuild half of Magnolia.

...

"Please...and with that being said, let's hear a warm welcome for the hulking, terrifying, electrifying Laxus Dreyar and the prince of Fairy Tail, the genius of the Thunder God Tribe, Freed Justine!"

On the ice, Laxus sped out to the center of the frozen lake, his palms raised over his head, cracking lightning splitting the sky.

"Please refrain from using ma-" An electric charge buzzed at the speaker before it exploded in a shower of glinting lights.

Laxus' deep laugh boomed as he was met center ice by his beloved green haired prince. When they met, Freed was thrown into the air, held up by strong arms. Together they weaved around the ice, more often times forgetting where they were to stare longingly into each other's eyes than perform. They danced close, holding tight to their bright and flashing love.

Natsu grinned watching his fellow Fairy Tail members take to the ice one after another. This year, it seemed, it was a dance of love. Couples entered the rink one after the other. The Titania slid gracefully to the center of the rink, her long scarlet hair flowing behind brilliant shining gallant armor. But when she looked up at the spectators, thousands of eyes looking back, she trembled.

Suddenly, Cana crashed down onto the ice. She road a cider barrel as a sleigh, flying across the rink. Behind her, the crash mage chased, arms outstretched. They disappeared at the far wall.

Natsu could see the way Erza's arms shook in the absence while she was rooted in place. That was, until a dark and mysterious stranger under black cloak and hood dashed to her rescue. When he took her in his arms, he drowned out all else, making her world his alone.

"Can you hear me?" The announcer's voice boomed over the crowds again. "Ah. Good. Yes. Well. Next we have a special guest. The ice emperor himself, Lyon? Uhhh, Jim, do we have a last name on him. No? ... Okay then. Let's hope the ice likes Lyon as much as he likes the ice. We've been informed he is skating to the theme of overwhelming love. Enjoy."

And so Lyon glided out elegantly across the ice. His white hair had been slicked back to match his glinting, yet subdued appearance on the flat ice. He wore wrapping black, clinging tight to his form. Stones shown from his shoulders, twinkling as stars over his chest. A single red rose adorned his heart.

Bringing his palms over the velvety flower petals, he slowly let them out to the crowd with soul-filled eyes. And as he began, you could feel his heart laying heavy with each elegant dance.

"He's taking this pretty seriously," Natsu mumbled, still rubbing his friend's furry head.

"Mmmmm trout!"

The dragon chuckled.

Lyon kicked off into the air, spinning rapidly. He landed on a single blade, flowing gracefully from arm to leg. He bade to the crowd to feel his heart. Feel his love. One after another, he landed complex patterns of jumps until he spun in place. Ice flew glistening shards about his feet. And as he stopped, he held his palms over his heart again. With moon-filled eyes he searched the crowd for his answer.

To which thunderous applause abounded.

"What's that smell?" Happy asked, his black nose twitching in the air. He turned, locking in to Natsu's pack. "It's strong. Cinamonny. Spicy. But is smells sweet."

"It's Gray's gift. I found some amazing blends of tea leaves. Thought he would enjoy them."

"You're in l-l-looooooooove." Happy giggled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for! We don't know what we did without him last year! I think I can speak for everyone when I say it just wasn't the same. But he's back! Here he is, folks. The one. The only. King on Ice. Gray Fullbuster!"

"Speaking of," Natsu grinned. He jumped to his feet, to press himself against the hand railing. His fingers curled over the cold steel.

But he frowned.

Murmurs ran along the crowd.

The ice remained empty. Natsu scowled at the blue shining rink. It was waiting for his man. "Where's Gray, Happy?"

"He's-"

"I'm sorry to announce this folks, but it seems Gray Fullbuster will not be skating for us today." A hush spilled out over the thousands of onlookers. Disappointment palpable.

"He's not here," Happy shrugged.

"What do you mean he's not here? Where is he?"

"In the forest," the blue Exceed replied easily.

"Wh-I've been waiting here to see Gray! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He told me not to."

"Wha-"

"He said to tell you he'd be at 'our spot'."

"Our spot." Natsu mumbled, turning on the ball of his foot. He stalked off into the street. Happy watched his back retreating up the hill with a small smirk, a knowing laugh striking in his large eyes. And he popped another candy fish into his mouth. "Mmmmmm sallllllmonnnnnnn!"

* * *

What the heck? Natsu's booted footsteps bounded against the ice. It melted under his soles. What was Gray thinking? A knot dropped in the pit of Natsu's stomach. Was he mad? Natsu bit his lip, crashing through the snow banks. Gray had seemed really down when Gildarts had dragged him away. Hell, he was too! He'd wanted to spend all of winter with Gray.

Growling, he plunged through the snow breaking into a run. His footsteps burned into the pristine earth laying over the same tracks he'd voyaged exactly one year prior.

Gray stood in the middle of a long flat field of glistening ice. His hands on his bare hips, he turned on sharp skates to smile at the dragon coming his way. He met him at the edge of the ice, taking the fiery heart in with a wrapping hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Natsu mumbled, raking his fingers up through his boyfriend's silky raven hair. He stared deep into those churning glacial eyes. "Gods, I missed you." Pulling them together, their lips crashed. A smile tugged past their bond. Breathing hard, white clouds plumed past Natsu's reddened lips. "Why weren't you at the rink?"

"I wanted to share the skate with you." Trailing his hands down bulging, corded arms, Gray laced his fingers with Natsu's.

"I told you, I don't skate though."

"Mmm," Gray smiled softly. Misty ice coiled around Natsu's boots snapping into form in sleek shining icy blades. He tugged, pulling him onto the ice. "This is my ice. You aren't going to be melting it. Besides," Gray pulled the dragon by the hand, bringing him to his chest. He closed his eyes, diving deep into the fiery world. "You said you'd melt the ice if you fell. I'm not going to let you fall."

As winter fell over Magnolia, white filigree danced down upon the town. A chill churned with the cold of snow and ice, but it did not touch the residents of that small city. For each and every one of them felt the fire that burned in their hearts.

Gray looked up to the falling white sky, peace over his red frost-bitten nose. Hand in hand, they trailed lazily over the ice. Snowflakes gathered over the couple as fire and ice met, becoming one.

* * *

 **Continued Next Year**


End file.
